


Mean Love

by HGGoods



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post Movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: Foster和Lauren以及Tuck和Katie两对儿在一起之后的事。





	1. Chapter 1

你看，这有一个完美无缺的结局。Tuck和妻子重新开始，Foster最终是跟Lauren在了一起。完美得跟童话一样，甚至可以想象到一个CIA特工可以制造的完美婚礼，和甜心Tuck可以制造的第二次相遇，简直就是封面精美的童话故事的典型结尾。

但是，事实永远都不那么完美。

第一年。

Tuck和Foster仍然搭档在一起。

Lauren和Foster在春天的时候订了婚，结婚日子则定在秋天。Lauren对秋天情有独钟，但Foster一点也不喜欢，他们实际上并没有什么共同点——几乎没有。但是Foster还沉浸在爱情之中，他毫不在意那一点点不同，他几乎对Lauren言听计从。

Tuck的爱情也很美满，他和妻子重新开始约会，像初次见面那样，互相询问爱好，互相向对方介绍自己，烛光晚餐，灯芯绒的桌布，两个人脸颊上都闪着烛光迎出来的红色。他们约会了数次，每次都完美得不像真的，Tuck依旧是个甜心先生。

Tuck和Foster开始重新接手任务，但是每次都是有惊无险，他们仍旧时常受伤，人在江湖飘，哪有不挨刀。Lauren会帮Foster处理伤口，这被Foster称为甜蜜的疼痛，他甚至于享受这个时候，Lauren手里拿着棉球，沾着酒精，在他的身上轻轻擦拭。

Tuck和Katie的约会进行了数月，他们的感情似乎又回到了最开始。

九月份Foster和Lauren举行了婚礼。理所当然得邀请了Tuck，婚礼进行的很顺利和完美——那是当然，一组CIA特工的共同合作，能不完美么。那天Tuck喝得有些醉，他圈住Foster的肩膀，靠在他肩上，大声地说：“I love you，man。”Foster喝得也不少，他几乎立刻得回答：“I love you，too。”

环境嘈杂，几乎没有人听到他们的对话，两个人满脸通红得靠在一起。直到差不多所有人都离开，Lauren发现这两个人醉醺醺的倒在椅子上，呼呼大睡。

刚才，Foster的奶奶刚才告诉Lauren，Tuck是Foster最好的朋友。

Tuck并不准备和Katie复婚，但他们决定重新在一起。九月之后，他们开了一个小型party，邀请了少部分人来——当然包括Foster，这次他们默契得一点酒都没喝，一个坐在那和白水，一个坐在那喝果汁，像两个孩子，在聚会上没法喝酒，而蹲在角落里失落得喝着葡萄汁，佯装那是葡萄酒。

Foster谈论了一下他最近一个月的生活，也就是工作结束回家之后的事，在Tuck眼里枯燥得如同半夜2点的肥皂剧。他笑着吐槽，Foster理所应当得开始和他抬杠，不亦乐乎。

第二年

年初，Foster和Lauren开始了他们的蜜月。地点是巴黎，还是Lauren决定的，Foster更喜欢夏威夷，但是他决定尊重Lauren的意见，也就是说他实际上对巴黎没什么意见。他和Tuck说这件事的时候，Tuck随口一说，要是我，我也去夏威夷。

Foster无聊的把纸团扔进垃圾桶里，Tuck只是挑了挑眉，继续工作。

后来，他们办公室里有了两个垃圾桶。

夏末，Tuck和Foster有了一个比较复杂的任务，估计要在国外呆三四个月。他们都回家和各自的伴侣讨论了这件事。Katie表示一切小心，注意安全云云。Joe则表示会想念他的。

Lauren有些不满，毕竟他们刚刚蜜月结束。她踮着脚吻着他下唇，在诱惑他。他们很快的就滚到了床上，完成了一场快速但很美好的性爱。Lauren躺在他怀里，说了很多话，冗长复杂，女人嘛。总结起来——对Foster来说，就是一句话早点回来，注意安全。

之后他们开始着手任务，八月初离开美国。

任务圆满结束，年末，两个人带着一身伤回到美国。

Foster开始和Lauren发生小争执，因为刚回家，Lauren就埋怨为什么在这期间没给她打过电话，Foster辩解说打过，Lauren的论调是次数太少。

Tuck和Katie倒是还好，有种老夫老妻但是仍旧温馨甜蜜的感觉。

年末，两家聚到一起过了圣诞节。Tuck和Foster就像两个结婚多年的男人，互相吐槽自己老婆的怪癖，围坐在壁炉前，一罐一罐得和啤酒，聊天，红光满面。Joe一个人在客厅拆他的圣诞礼物，手笔大得他尖叫连连。Katie和Lauren老早就成了好朋友，Tuck和Foster追Lauren的事几乎成了见面必谈的常用梗，厨房里是两个女人的笑声，客厅是孩子的尖叫还有男人打开罐装啤酒的声音。

圣诞节既热闹，又平淡，几乎和所有家庭的圣诞节一模一样。

第三年

年初，Tuck和Foster被拆组。他们不再是搭档，上面没有给任何的原因。从去年的圣诞节过后，Foster就再没见过Tuck。他去过Tuck的家，发现人去楼空，连Katie和Joe都不在了。他尝试给Tuck打电话，但是号码被注销，他甚至动用CIA来搜索Tuck，但是Tuck就像不存在了一样，系统里什么都没有。

Foster去询问自己的上司，给出的结果是：无可奉告。他其实大概清楚发生了什么——Tuck一定被派去执行秘密任务，但是独自一人的情况真的很少见。他有些想念自己的老朋友，他看着办公室里对面那个空着的座位，心里有些不是滋味。

（当然，没多久，他就有了一个新的搭档。PS：他不喜欢他的新搭档。）

Lauren开始和Foster发生大规模的争吵，但是理由都很奇怪，比如Foster某次没有把倒洒的红酒擦干净，或者是窗帘的颜色很讨厌，还有就是牙膏用完的部分没有卷起来等等等等。但是每次都争吵得异常激烈，这样的状况进行了一个多月，Foster悲哀的发现，他几乎和Lauren没有任何共同点。

四月，他被外派出任务。耳根清净。

而Tuck年初分到了一个秘密小组，任务是在中东某小国的进行一些渗透行动——没有具体期限。Tuck可以选择不参加，那将意味着他被开除CIA。他和Katie讨论这件事，后者如遭惊天霹雳。他们从圣诞节后就开始吵架，一直吵到Tuck准备离开。（Tuck当然没告诉Katie去了什么地方会做什么，只是说不知几年能回来。）

结果是再次分手，Joe难得的抱着Tuck哭得满脸泪水和鼻涕。Tuck在Joe耳边说了句我爱你宝贝。但是什么都没跟Katie说。

Katie举家搬迁，离开LA，再不准备回来。

过了段时间，Foster和Lauren的争吵进行到白热化，几乎每天一小吵，三天一大吵，到后来，Foster干脆眼不见为净，直接夜不归宿。

直到夏天，空气粘腻，气温升高。Foster和Lauren的争吵到了疲软期，他们几乎不再说话，早上一句早上好，晚上一句晚安，入眠之快速，前所未有。

这样的日子持续到结婚纪念日，两人双双忘了那一天，直到某一天惊醒，他们错过了纪念日。Foster觉得疲惫无比，Lauren也感觉生活索然无味。他看着Foster，竟然后悔选择了这个风风火火的男人，也许选择Tuck会更好。

他们互相看着对方，只是看着。

年末的时候他们离婚。这时Foster突然想起来，似乎Tuck也是在结婚三年之后和Katie离了婚，他苦笑，真不愧是他最好的朋友。

整一年，Tuck在中东恶劣的环境里执行任务，危险重重，没有后援，没有安全屋，什么都没有。沙漠里，他拿着一把M16，舔着干涩的嘴唇，满脸风沙。他躲在一个沙丘后面休息，水壶里的水不多，刚好能撑过这一天。但是谁知道，明天怎么办呢。

晚上的时候，他想到了Foster，他最好的朋友。

年末，Tuck吃着沙子过完了圣诞节，数年里第一次没有Foster的圣诞节，他没想念Katie，只是Foster和Joe在他脑子里徘徊不去。

而Foster，则一个人独自得看着电视，喝着啤酒，收到了几条他的搭档的祝福短信，过完了一个毫无意义的圣诞节。


	2. Chapter 2

第四年

Foster依旧没有Tuck的踪影，他过着一个CIA特工最平常的生活，任务，任务，任务。他结交了新朋友，他小组里另一个搭档Leon，他们几乎无话不谈，但Foster从来没跟他提到过Tuck，从来没有。

初春，Tuck那边发生了点状况。一次行动失败，被俘。

Leon则给Foster介绍了一个女孩Anna，性格和Lauren相似，说白了平常一副淑女样，私下有些小疯癫，意外得他们有很多共同点。Foster能和她谈得来，每次约会都是笑声不断。

之后Foster请Leon喝酒，酒吧灯光昏暗，Foster一杯接着一杯的喝酒。他提到了自己的前妻，他说他曾经为了这个女孩不惜和自己最好的朋友开战，他说他曾经向自己最好的朋友甩过刀子。Leon笑着说，你不会也向我扔刀子吧。

Foster笑笑，没说话，猛喝酒。

“射中他了么？”

“没有。”

“故意扔偏的？”

“就算不扔偏他也能躲过去。”

Leon耸肩，有些不相信的看着Foster，问了一句你怎么知道。Foster语塞，半天才说，他是CIA最好的特工。Leon撇撇嘴嘟哝到，我才是。

四月初，Foster正式和Anna在一起，没订婚，也不准备结婚，只是在一起，他们讨论了孩子，但是无果。

整个春天，Tuck都被敌对方俘虏一路走过沙漠。他被要求说出某些CIA的机密，Tuck拒绝，第一次被拔掉左手的所有指甲。晚上他被扔到一个帐篷里，彻夜都有人守着。被拔掉指甲的手指尖血肉模糊。

十指连心，疼痛钻心刺骨。

疼痛和干渴让他的大脑几乎一片空白，他已经没办法控制自己对Foster的想念。所有能回忆起来的细节都填不满他心里的空洞，Tuck双眼无神得透过帐篷门口的缝隙，外面依旧风沙席卷，暗无天日。

年中，Anna突然对Foster说她怀孕了，Foster惊讶得不知所措。他开始和Anna交谈，他说他不想要孩子。Anna说她想要。争执不可避免，女人在房间里砸东西尖叫，男人扶着额头坐在沙发上连连摇头。家里乱得不成样子。

最后Foster拿着衣服离开了家，给Leon打电话诉苦——一瞬间他最开始想到的是Tuck，那个好好的甜心先生会告诉自己怎么把女孩子哄成花。但是他只能给Leon打电话，只能。

两个大男人聊了半小时，问题不但没解决，反而白热化。Leon给的建议是要么结婚要么分手，但是孩子必须生下来。Foster只能不停地骂WTF。

之后数月，Foster都陷在这个事情中，Anna始终没打掉孩子，每次去Anna的家里，都能看到一个大肚子的女人不停的吃东西，满脸汗水。最后Foster让步，分手，生孩子，给抚养费。

初秋。Tuck跟着敌对方穿越沙漠。他的手指甲已经长出来，只是歪歪扭扭，难看得要命。期间他还被打断了一条胳膊和一根肋骨，这是最严重的伤，剩下大大小小伤口全是被折磨的痕迹。他觉得自己会死在这里，这让他觉得绝望，他不是惧怕死亡，他只是害怕没办法再见到Foster。他想跟他说些什么，就再一说一次。之后让他死也无所谓了。

年末，Foster和Leon关系弄僵，个中原因复杂，最主要的就是Anna。圣诞节那天上午，Foster去看Anna，女人挺着六个月的大肚子，面无表情。Foster不确定Anna是否曾经喜欢过他，因为他也不确定那几个月和Anna在一起是什么感觉。

没到中午，Foster就匆匆离去，Anna连再见都没说，拉开门，把Foster推出去，关上门。

操蛋的2016年。

第五年。

年初，一份被解密了的文件在CIA的系统里公开，作为成功的一次大型渗透任务作为例子给新人进行学习。Foster无意之中看到了这份文件，内容让他吓得一身冷汗。

地点是中东，开始时间是2015年年初，参加人数23人。任务结果，成功。

Foster扫了一下，迅速得看到了Tuck的名字，安静的在所有人前面。他的档案上戳着一个巨大的戳，戳上是两个字：已殁。

当时脑袋里除了一片空白以外就只尖叫着一句话，Tuck不可能死。他风风火火得闯到上司的办公室，把那份文件仍在桌子上，右手颤抖着指着文件，却除了Fuck以外什么都说不出来。

“我知道你不相信，我也知道Tuck是局里最好的特工之一……”

Foster指着上司的鼻子张嘴就骂：“你知道个屁！你找到尸体了吗？你通知家属了吗？你告诉我了吗？”

答案必然是尸体没找到，但是通知家属了。

Foster气的两眼冒烟，他要求立刻申请去中东找Tuck。他的上司冷冰冰的看着他，只说了两个字，驳回。

春末，Anna临产，Foster在医院走廊里团团转。Leon拍着他的肩说不用担心，Foster口气不快：“关你什么事。”

手术结束，Anna竟然生了个男孩。Anna问Foster起什么名字好，后者走神魂不守舍，脱口而出Tuck的名字。Anna眉眼这才有了笑意，慢慢说道，原来你还想着名字呢。

Foster哭笑不得，找了借口就匆匆离开，直奔局里。

Foster为了营救Tuck的事闹了好几个月，终于获得批准，Foster挑好队员，最后找到了Leon，他向Leon道了歉，虽然他也不知道为什么自己要道歉，但他还是说了对不起。

六月底，Foster小组出发。

穿越沙漠之后，Tuck被关在一个中东小国的监狱里，整个人瘦了好几圈，满脸胡渣，皮肤晒得黝黑，他已经计划了很长时间，设计好了每一个细节，他已经准备逃出去了。

但是Foster来晚了一步，他到了关着Tuck的监狱里，试图联系Tuck，但是无果。他设法弄进去眼线，结果发现的事实是在一周前，有个外国人被射杀在监狱里，原因是试图越狱。尸体被扔到了沙漠里，被风沙掩埋。

逃走前的那晚，Tuck难得的做了一个梦，他梦到自己逃出了监狱，但是后面有人追他，他拿出枪射击，精准得打在每一个人的额头。但是很快，他就没有子弹了，眼看敌人就要追过来，突然后面有人喊他的名字，他回头一看，是Foster。

Foster扔过来一个弹夹，语气愤恨的说，你个该死的家伙永远都不拿备用弹夹。

他杀光追过来的敌人，准备向Foster走过去，但是光影转换，站在那里的Foster突然消失，之后Tuck惊醒，才知道是梦。

最后的最后，Tuck还是没能跟Foster再说一次他想说的话。

不是装醉，不是语气轻佻，他想认认真真的，跟Foster说一句话。

就一句。


End file.
